


Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (Chapter 3-The Drakes' Gold)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (short stories) [5]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: Chair Bondage, Damsels in Distress, Dark, Drama, Gen, Kidnapped, Non-Consensual Bondage, One Shot, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: After their adventure in Libertalia, Nathan and Samuel Drake come home to find some old enemies waiting for them...
Relationships: Nathan Drake & Victor Sullivan, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake, Samuel Drake/Chloe Frazer, Samuel Drake/Nadine Ross
Series: Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (short stories) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741633
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (Chapter 3-The Drakes' Gold)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Uncharted parody/AU of a scene from the drama film Ulee's Gold where the main character's family is bound and gagged in the living room by criminals, except that its Elena, Chloe, and eventually Nadine bound and gagged in Nate and Elena's house. This is a one shot created for Whumptober and as a DID (Damsel in Distress) fanatic, the bondage scene from this movie gets me. 
> 
> Plot goes in that Gabriel Roman and Harry Flynn have teamed up to both get revenge on Nate for his defeats of them in Uncharteds 1 and 2 and to rob his brother Sam of the Libertalian coins he recovered on Avery's ship. This resembles the actual plot of Ulee's Gold where the main guy's son is in prison because of a botched robbery and his criminal buddies want the money from the robbery. 
> 
> Apologies if this is kinda in the 1500-2000 word range for a so called "short story" but I did the best I could. Hope you enjoy this one! I've been wanting to get this one off my chest for a while and yes I'll resume my chapters 5 and 6 or so for my main stories sooner than later.
> 
> Update-Edits on December 27th, 2020. But for the most part, its finished. Stay tuned.

**Elena and Nathan’s house; New Orleans**

Nadine had just walked in the front door of Nate’s and Elena’s house. She had recently reluctantly friended the Drake brothers despite their rivalry steaming from the Libertarian expedition.

“Chloe? Miss Fisher?” she called, looking for both her new partner and her rival’s journalist wife. She was wearing her usual blue t-shirt and her brown cargo pants with brown combat boots and sporting her new tied ponytail in place of her Afro as she suddenly heard muffled noises coming from the living room.

“What the..." 

"MMMMPPPPPHHHHHHH!!!!!" she yelled before being grabbed and hand gagged by Harry Flynn from being the refrigerator.

“Hello, love. I’ve been waiting for you a while Nadine Ross…” the British treasure hunter smirked with brown slicked back hair, wearing his beige t-shirt and jeans as he then tied up her hands behind her back with her struggling to get loose.

“What the blasting hell are you doing here? Let me go, you moron!” Nadine yelled as she momentarily leaned back and headbutted Flynn in the nose before running to the front door.

But when she got there, she was confronted by the British veteran crime lord Gabriel Roman and two of his British gangsters.

“Hello, there my dear. Come with us if you want to see Miss Frazer and Miss Fisher.” Roman demanded as he pulled out his stub nosed revolver with his goons pointing out their M4s.

Nadine then turned around to have Flynn pointing his chrome Desert Eagle in her face.

“I should’ve known you were the one behind this Mr. Roman.” Nadine bluffed angrily looking away from the now seventy-year-old gangster with white hair, his usual white and blue striped shirt covered by his brown suspenders, beige pants, and his brown leather shoes.

“You are in no position to bargain with us, my dear. I’m afraid your time is up. In the meantime, let’s take you to the living room, shall we?” Roman demanded as Flynn then led Nadine and her fellow captors through the house to the living room.

“What have you done with Chloe and Miss Fisher assholes?” demanded Nadine. 

“MMMPPPPPPHHHHHH!!!!!” Chloe and Elena screamed as Roman and his goons forced Nadine into the living room.

Chloe and Elena were both taped up to chairs across from the couch next to the TV. They were both struggling to get loose from their bonds with Chloe in her recognizable red t-shirt, khaki cargo pants, and leather boots outfit. Meanwhile, Elena was in her red buttoned-up t-shirt with a gray undershirt and brown khaki pants, and brown cargo boots. They were both tightly taped up in addition to being strapped to their chairs with their hands taped up behind their backs. Both of them were also tightly gagged with tape wrapped around their faces looking on in terrified horror.

“Holy shit. What have they done to you two?” Nadine gasped in anger as one of the goons then grabbed a third chair and forced her down on it with him taping up both her legs to the chair’s legs.

“What do you bleeding morons want? Why are they bound and gagged?” she demanded to both Roman and Flynn.

“Miss Ross, may it be remembered that you robbed me of El Dorado?” Roman asked as he sat down across from Nadine with Chloe and Elena making whimpering noises and still struggling.

“I didn’t rob you of El Dorado, Mr. Roman. Your Spanish lapdog and Nathan Drake did. It wasn’t my bleeding fault! Let us go!” Nadine yelled. 

“Quite frankly my dear. You aren’t in a position to bargain with us. Especially with you now being friends with Samuel and Nathan Drake, isn’t that correct dear?” Roman smirked. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Nadine bluffed. 

“Of course, you do love. I know you’re whoring yourself out to that Samuel. In fact, we saw you and Chloe both having quite the time with him the other day.” Harry smiled somewhat flirtishly, attracted to the buffed and muscular ex-mercenary from South Africa as she somewhat struggled in her bonds to get loose, exposing her biceps in her arms.

Then, one of Roman’s goons came into the room.

“Boss, the Drakes are here,” he said to Roman.

“Well, well. Your friends are here ladies. Don’t cause any ruckus while we are gone.” Roman said as he and his two goons then went to the front door with Flynn following and pointing his Desert Eagle at Nadine with her bluffing at him.

Nate and Sam hopped out of their car and ran to the front door, knowing that Roman and Flynn likely kept their promise of “a contingency plan”.

“Sam, I can’t believe you! Thanks to you, Roman and Flynn have the girls!” Nate yelled at his brother for getting them in this mess. 

“Nathan, I’m sorry okay! Maybe I didn’t think this through…” replied Sam.

Nate ran up to the porch of their house only to be held at gunpoint by Roman’s group.

“Nathan Drake, we meet again, old sport.” Roman smiled, once again pointing out his revolver.

“Hey, Roman. Nice to see you still kicking after all these years…” Nate chuckled worryingly, in shock the gangster had survived the El Dorado expedition a decade earlier. 

“Hello, mate. Long-time no see pal.” Flynn smiled, still waving his Desert Eagle.

“Haha, very funny Harry. The last time I saw you, you barely escaped that psycho Lazarevic in Shambala…” Nate huffed in anger. 

Nate still couldn't believe it. Two of his most notable enemies had come back for him. Gabriel Roman, the notorious British crime lord who had been their main enemy on that cursed island with the El Dorado treasure was back for revenge. And helping him out this time was that scumbag Harry Flynn, his comrade turned traitor back on the adventure for the Cintamani Stone and its birthplace in Shambala within the Himalayan mountains. How the hell did he survive that explosion with the unpinned grenade that should've killed both him and Elena? 

“Mr. Drake, may I remind you why you are here? Your brother happens to have some coins from your Libertalian expedition sport and has hidden them from us. We want those coins and their whereabouts. Is that clear?” Roman explained. 

“Fine. But if you’ve hurt them…” Nate said as he then walked into and through the house at gunpoint with Flynn pressing into his back with his pistol until he got into the living room.

“Elena? Chloe?” What the hell have they done to you?” Nate gasped in horror seeing the girls’ predicament as they muffled screams in angry tears at him, especially Elena when Nate leaned in on her.

“Elena, look. I am so sorry I got us back into this. I swore and I still swear we will get out of this. I’ll figure out something.” He sighed in tears before turning around to Nadine.

“Heh. Hello Nadine…” Nate said with a fearful chuckle as he faced one of his past rivals in disbelief. 

“Nice place you got here Nathan. Funny how a year or so ago, we were kicking each other’s asses on an island and now I’m in a partnership with your brother and your ex-girlfriend. Thanks to him, I’m tied up in your home by an old employer. Thanks a lot.” Nadine huffed softly before she turned her head away from Nate.

“Look, Nadine, I’m sorry for everything that’s happened. I’m gonna get us out of this. Just watch…” Nate claimed before hearing Sam come in and momentarily yell at the goons.

“You boys don’t wanna mess with us…” Sam threatened as he was forced into the room by Roman.

“Get your hands off me jackasses! Damn! Holy shit…” he yelled with Roman then following them before stopping in disbelief seeing the ladies’ predicament.

“Sam Drake, it’s been a long time, sport. I come here for one reason and one reason only. Where is your Libertarian gold?” Roman demanded. 

“Look, I have no idea what you are talking about. All that gold is gone with Avery’s ship. That’s all I can tell you!” he panicked.

“Heh, he’s bluffing. Maybe we ought to try something…” Flynn said devilishly as he slowly went over to Nadine and crouched down next to her boots as he then began to untie and take off her boots, followed by her socks.

“Wait a bleeding minute. What do you think you are doing you creep? Give me my socks and boots back! _Kak_!” Nadine yelled as she struggled once again to get loose.

“Elena and Chloe muffled again through their gags, still struggling to get loose from their chairs.

“What the hell are you gonna do you assholes?” Nate asked as Flynn then rolled the reeking socks into a tight ball.

“What are you doi..." 

"MMMPPPPPPHHHHH!!!!!" Nadine yelled as Flynn stuffed the sock ball in her mouth before grabbing a roll of duct tape and gagging her, wrapping the tape several times around her head. 

“You sick son of a bitch! Let them go!” Sam yelled before being whacked over the head by one of Roman’s men with their gun.

“Okay, okay! That’s enough, please! Alright, we’ll get you your gold, won’t we Sam?” Nate turned to Sam desperately.

“Haha, like we’re gonna..." 

Sam bluffed before getting punched to the ground by the goon once again, leaving him with a bloodied face.

Chloe and Elena could only whimper more tears in horror watching Sam get beat up.

“Alright, fine. We’ll get you your damn gold, you bastard." Sam sighed as he quickly got up, wiping his face while coughing up blood. Nadine and Chloe muffled through their gags to Sam, Nadine in anger and Chloe with angry tears in her face. 

"Nadine and Chloe, I am so sorry about this. We'll come up with something...see ya!" Sam huffed as he hastily ran out the door. 

“Ladies, we’ll be back. I promise.” Nate sighed as he ran over to Elena and put his head on her shoulders before patting Chloe’s shoulders and running out the room with Roman and his crew following behind.

“Goodbye ladies. Have fun with your stuffed courses.” Flynn laughed as Nadine huffed at him, forced to taste the reeking stench of her socks with Elena and Chloe having been gagged by their panties before Flynn turned the lights off in the living room. The ladies could only watch in both anger and fear both the Drakes be forced out of the house by their captors and to the hidden coins while struggling to get free in the dark.

**Epilogue-afterwards**

Shortly after the Drakes and Roman’s crew left, Sully had shown up to the house in his truck.

“I hope Roman and them didn’t get to the kids’ heads,” he said, getting out to smoke a cigar.

He then saw the door open and knew something was amiss.

“Kid? Sam? Elena? Chloe? Anyone?” he yelled but with no response.

Sully then walked into the house and heard some muffled noises.

“What the hell…” he said as he slowly opened the living room door and turned the lights on.

To his horror were Elena and Chloe still bound and gagged in their chairs and Nadine was now tipped over on the floor, her face right within range of her boots left on the floor and being forced to smell the reek of her own feet.

(Uncharted-Adventures of Bondage: The Drakes’ Gold)


End file.
